Surviving the Storm
by Ali Ami Umi
Summary: After a major chemical attack has swept over Japan, the survivors must try to find a way to rebuild, regroup, and rehabilitate, or die trying.


Yu-Gi-Oh Surviving the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ali: I guess this is kinda a songfic, but I'm going to make it into a bigger story.

Ami: *facepalm* by songfic she means Angelicus by Delerium.

Ali: I got the idea from it's music video! Not technically a songfic!

Ami: Yea right! *tackles Ali*

Ali: Get off me your heavy!

Preface

The strange, purple gas fell from the planes and onto the city. People everywhere were screaming. Mothers ran with their children, lovers searched frantically for each other, elderly people desperately trying to get out of the way of the unknown gas. Domino City, like the rest of Japan, was under attack.

Chapter 1, Re-Grouping

Yugi walked the streets, trying hard not too think of the skeletons that lay around him. Even though it was the middle of the day, at least thats what Yugi's watch said, the dust that came from the decaying buildings made it difficult too see. Domino City had been attacked two weeks ago, by some strange chemical. Yugi had emerged from the basement for the first time just twenty minutes ago, but he feared that nobody else had survived. He hadn't seen a single soul since he emerged, other than those who had perished. The only thing left of them was a gnawed away skeleton and ripped clothes.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Yugi called. His voice echoed through the buildings.

"Yug! Is dat you?" A voice called back. Yugi saw a figure walk out of an alleyway.

"Joey! Your alright!" Yugi cried, running toward his friend.

"Course I am, takes more than a purple cloud to get rid of me." The blonde said.

"Have you seen anyone else? How long have you been out here?" Yugi asked.

"I ain't seen nobody but you. I think I've been out here for a total of five minutes though." Joey replied. Yugi nodded and they looked around. Everything in sight was dead. The buildings we're starting to decay already, only skeletons remained of the people within the could, the trees had shriveled and died.

"Pretty spooky ain't it." Joey said nervously.

"Yea…" Yugi said. "Do you think… do you think anyone else survived?" He asked.

"I don't know buddy. I just hope so." Joey said. "Do ya got any food? I barely had enough too last me this first few weeks."

"Yea. Here." Yugi said, taking off his backpack. He reached in and gave Joey a granola bar. "Theres more at my place, but I think we should do some scouting first."

"Mmm hmm." Joey said, his mouth full. They both walked down the street, looking through alleyways.

"Is anybody out dere!" Joey called.

"Hello! Anybody! Somebody!" Yugi shouted. The duo kept looking, calling, hoping.

They went on for an hour. Looking for anybody else who had been lucky enough, or maybe _un-_lucky enough, to survive the chemical attack.

"Hey you two!" They heard a small voice call. Yugi and Joey jumped and spun around too see a figure emerging from the dust. "You two! Are you guys alright?" The figure asked. Yugi shone his flashlight on the being and saw it was a girl, maybe ten years of age. She wore black jeans, white sneakers, and a light purple jacket. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and done up in messy pigtails.

"Yea we're fine! We're just relieved too see someone who's alive." Yugi said gratefully.

"Yea. But ya sure gave us a scare miss when ya snuck up on us like dat." Joey said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." The girl apologized. "My real names Yukari Ishiko. But I changed it. So please call me Aya." She introduced.

"I'm Yugi Moto."

"And I'm Joey Wheeler." The two boys introduced themselves. The threesome shook hands. "If ya don't mind me askin', why'd ya change your name?" Joey asked.

"We all kind of changed our names after the attack. Just as a way of a new beginning. But you don't have to change your name if you don't want too." Aya said.

"Wait a minute you mean there's more survivors?" Yugi asked.

"Not a ton, theres maybe eight of us in all. But yes, theres more of us." Aya told the boys.

"Miss Aya, if ya wouldn't mind could ya tell us about these other survivors?" Joey asked.

"Well, I think it'd be best if I showed you two. We could really use more people in our clan." Aya said.

"You wouldn't mind taking us there, right?" Yugi asked. Aya shook her head.

"I'm actually on a scouting mission right now. But if _you_ don't mind, do you have any supplies? Like, non-perishable items and stuff like that?" Aya wondered.

"I've got some things back at my house." Yugi offered.

"Great. We should go there first and grab things. Anything valuable too you you might want to bring too." Aya said. She looked the boys over.

"Lead the way Yug." Joey said. Yugi nodded and led the two back too the game shop.

"So this is where you live huh?" Aya said, looking through the shop. The outer edges had already begun to decay, but she could tell it had been a beautiful and wonderful place before the attacks.

"Yea, it was always a fun place. What with so many games and…" Yugi stopped. He simply opened the door too the game shop and let them in. Aya looked in wonder.

"And you had all this too yourself?" she asked. Yugi solemnly nodded and they walked too a small closet in the back of the house. He pulled a chunky metal ring that was attached to the floor and lifted the trap door.

"Food, bottled water, blankets, and extra clothes are down here." Yugi said. "And a few other things."

"You don't mind that I'm ransacking your house, right? My orders are to find survivors and collect supplies after all." Aya said, embarrassed.

"Well it probably ain't gonna do much good sittin' here anyways…" Joey muttered. Yugi nodded and Aya walked down, turning on a small battery operated lamp.

"Do you two think you could give me a hand?" She asked. Both boys walked downstairs to help the small girl. They held open her backpack as he loaded the rest of the food, water bottles, and personal hygiene products into it. "Do you mind if I take these two flashlights? We're always looking for more." Aya said.

"Take whatever you need, I'm glad I can help." Yugi said. Aya put the flashlights into the backpack and zipped it up.

"I can handle the blankets and clothes, but you should probably grab anything you might need." Aya suggested. Yugi immediately ran upstairs too his room and grabbed a small wooden turtle his grandpa had given him. He heard Joey downstairs shout out as he found a small pack of matches. Yugi took a quick look around his room, but found nothing else to bring other than his deck. He quickly put that in it's box and attached it too his belt. He then walked back downstairs as Aya was examining a small tool box.

"Whats in here?" She asked. Yugi thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Batteries! We should bring those." He said. Aya nodded, and grabbed the entire box.

"Ouff! This thing is heavy." She said. Joey took the box from her hands.

"I'll carry it. You've got your hands full." He said. Aya nodded and hitched her backpack onto her shoulders higher.

"Let's go, everyone'll be happy we have two more survivors." Aya said. The trio walked out of the door, and toward what seemed to be the last people in Japan.

Ami: Thats depressing!

Ali: Psh, at least theres survivors.

Ami: But you freaking described the skeletons in full on detail! thats insane~

Ali: Your insane.

Ami: Takes one to know one.


End file.
